Continous external infusion of insulin aspart will provide better glycemic control than continous external infusion of buffered regular. To compare the 8-point blood glucose profiles between the treatment groups. To compare glycemic control between the insulin aspart and lispro treatment groups. To compare the incidence of hypoglycemice episodes between the groups. To assess glucose variability. To assess the lipid profile. To assess the safety and tolerability of insulin as part use in infusion pumps.